


Приметы

by fandom_CLAMP_2018



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_CLAMP_2018/pseuds/fandom_CLAMP_2018





	Приметы

Шаоран печально вздохнул и сел за стол. Мокона напевала что-то себе под нос, привычно разряжая мрачную атмосферу последних дней, которая воцарялась каждый раз, когда они готовили сами. Вернее, готовил Курогане-сан, потому как Фай-сан умудрился сломать руку и был временно отстранён от кухни.

Нет, Курогане-сан готовить умел, пусть самое простое, но вкусное и питательное. Проблема заключалась в том, что попадали они исключительно в те миры, где продукты совершенно отличались от японской кухни. И если чутья Фай-сана обычно хватало, чтобы подобрать нужное сочетание из незнакомых продуктов, то у Курогане-сана это выходило хуже. Тот злился и старался справиться своими силами. Фай-сан торопился помочь, забывал о гипсе и обязательно что-нибудь сносил.

Шаоран не видел в происходящем ничего плохого, но убедить в этом старших у него не получалось. Иногда повышенное чувство ответственности друг за друга было всё-таки лишним. Страдала же, как всегда, еда.

Мокона, вооружившись ножом, радостно распиливала нечто, больше похожее на яичницу. В целом оно даже выглядело бы съедобным, если бы не пригорело с одной стороны. Шаоран даже знал, кто виноват, и едва сдерживал улыбку, глядя на надувшегося Фай-сана. 

От первого кусочка привычно захотелось пить. Соли было много, хотя именно этому блюду даже шло, перебивая излишнюю сладость яиц. Подгоревшую часть Мокона проигнорировала, разложив всем то, что Курогане-сан успел спасти, в последний момент отобрав сковороду. Сейчас тот жевал, не глядя по сторонам, и не увидел, как Мокона с Шаораном обменялись понимающими улыбками.

Кажется, только они двое заметили, что еда пересолена.

Когда ужин закончился, Шаоран решительно прогнал старших заниматься своими делами, оставив ему грязную посуду. Он был уверен, что не пройдёт и получаса, как они помирятся и снова начнут разговаривать как ни в чём не бывало. Ну, хотя бы до завтрака, если Курогане-сан не успеет встать первым и не приготовит его.

Мокона плотно прикрыла за собой дверь и вскочила Шаорану на плечо, глядя на то, как тот намывает первую тарелку.

— Скажи, а почему тебе всегда весело, когда у Фая пригорает еда?

— Есть одна примета, — уклончиво сказал Шаоран, но улыбка снова рвалась на лицо. Впрочем, сейчас её не от кого было скрывать, и он позволил себе улыбнуться.

— Такая же, как про пересоленную пищу? — запрыгала Мокона, всплеснув лапками. — Расскажи!

— Только не рассказывай Фай-сану, хорошо? — заговорщицки сказал Шаоран, понизив голос. Дождавшись нетерпеливого кивка, он, сдерживая смех, сказал: — В моей стране, если у девушки часто пригорает еда, то выйдет она замуж за черноволосого.

Мокона замерла и повернулась в сторону закрытой двери. Выглядела она необычно умиротворённой.

— Я знала. Это судьба, — изрекла она веско и с радостным писком плюхнулась в раковину.

Шаоран не стал с ней спорить — подобные мысли посещали его уже вторую неделю.


End file.
